Sinful Pleasures
by TrinityTesla
Summary: Manson, aerobics, cake and sex


She could taste it now, that mouthful of pure sin that that mettled as it touched your hot tongue, spreading it's sweet flavour through your body as if it were a drug. The scent alone was enough to make anyone cross to the dark side and choose to sin. Such indulgence and such pleasure in just one thing.

It was now just a short while after her exercises; she did both aerobics and pointe exercises on a daily basis, after all she was the best and had to look the part too. This morning while she had worked out she'd turned the music up to screech level and enjoyed the rich seductive tones of her favourite singer; Marilyn Manson. In her esteemed opinion he was a god amongst men, his pale body and jet black hair along with those dark eyes only making her want to bend herself over and let him fuck her senseless. She'd been visualizing that all morning, imagining how the singer would use his microphone to hit her bare ass with as his hand gripped her curls and yanked her head back to look at him until she screamed as her climax overtook her, leaving limp in his grip.

With such sinful thoughts moving through her imagination Bella's daily exercises ended abruptly when she slid into a split and let her fingers move under the fabric of her leotard to stroke her already dripping folds and press against the pulsing hot wet clit beneath them. With her sounds of pleasure mixing with the music she allowed her fingers to move lower then push into her tight wet pussy, pumping them harder and harder until her body stiffened and she screamed out her release.

Now though, after righting her studio and switching off the music, she was craving the sinful taste of chocolate, already imaging it as she walked towards the kitchen. In her mind there was nothing better than choclate after sex, unless it was a cigarette but she'd been forced to quit when Narcissa had banned all smoking from the manor, calling it a disgusting habit and giving Bella only two options: quit smoking or else stand waist high in the snow outside, freezing her tits off whilst smoking. She chose the first option instead after a lot of sulking and grumbling.

Walking into the kitchen she stopped in her tracks as she realised the manor was cold and devoid off life. Where was everyone? Moving towards the kitchen table she picked up an envelope addressed to her and after ripping it open begin to read:

Mon Ange,

Your husband got called away for work along with Lucius while I have gone shopping with Draco and the elf. Until we get back you'll have to fend for yourself and no blowing up my kitchen Bellatrix

Your Flower XxxX

"Well bloody fuck, I could've left my music on" Was her only comment as she dropped the note and went to rifle through her sister's kitchen looking for Narcissa's secret stash of chocolate. There was no use in using magic to search as her sister warded it very carefully. After a fruitless search of all the cupboards all she had to show for her efforts was a cake mix for a chocolate sponge that she was eying warily. It couldn't be that hard to do surely? And it was the only chocolate in the house after all.

Making her decision Bella put the pack on the work top then leant over to read the instructions, muttering to herself how surely the little letters were made by fae children and how could anyone else see them. Using her wand she turned the oven on to the required temperature then she called for something named a mixing bowl then scowled as her sister's dog barked, causing her to drop the spell and make the big dish smash onto the hard marble floor. Her sister was going to be pissed off at her that was for sure.

How was one meant to clean up the broken dish? Having lived with house elfs all ove her life she didn't have a clue. Instead she raised her wand and used it to move the peices to one corner then she went in search of another bowl she could use instead. Rifling through the shelves as she did so her elbow caught the corner of another shelf and knocked down a large jar of pickled onions that smashed on the floor and flooded the pantry with the noxious pickle fumes. Coughing and spluttering she turned away only to knock down a bag of oats into the mixture on the floor but she had at least found what she was looking for. Clutching the dish to her chest she exited the pantry then took a grateful breath of fresh air.

Moving over to the worktop again she placed the dish on the side then squinted her eyes at the book again. The recipe called for eggs and butter next. Well those would be in the refrigerator as they were not among those ingredients she had gathered by magic. Crossing to the fridge she tore the door open then rummaged inside, giving a noise of exclamation as she found what she was looking for. Oulling the items out she caught the edge of the shelf and tipped it then had to jump back as the contents of the fridge slid from one shelf to the next to the next until there was a heap of things at her feet and the door refused to close.

With a dark cakle of a laugh she turned away from the mess and went back to her cake mix. Her sister she knew was going to murder her for the mess but for once she didn't care. As she was looking at the recipe she was adding the ingredients in, every now and then poking at the book with her index finger. Next the book called for baking powder. She wrinkled her nose and looked for a mini cauldron then gave a disgusted snort as she saw a little white plastic pot with a label on it stating 'Baking Powder'. She poked at the container once then picked it up. The recipe said it needed one pinch of the powder. When she tried to open the container she found she couldn't get the lid off but when it did open suddenly she dropped it so that the contents went straight her cake mix. "Well that shouldn't hurt too much.." With a shrug she mixed it in then after pouring it into the tin she placed the tin into the oven. Now too wait for twenty minutes. While she waited Bella drifted around the kitchen, touching her sister's orchids and bending to smell them. When she stood to move away again, the biggest bloom on Narcissa's most prized orchid fell off onto the marbled floor. Bending to pick it up gingerly she heard a noise and looked round just in time to hear an explosion, one with so much force it forced the door open and sprayed chocolate cake over everything. It was then she heard her sister's high heeled shoes clicking along the floors towards the kitchen. When the door opened, admitting her sister all she could do was cackle at the expression "It wasn't me I swear, it was the elf"


End file.
